memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Eye of the Beholder
}}, or }} | miniseries = Star Trek Logs | minino = 8 | date = 2269 | stardate = 5501.2 | author = Alan Dean Foster | published = July 1976 | format = paperback | pages = 184 | ISBN = ISBN 0345276027 | image = 220px|Episode image. | episode = 1x15 | air date = 5 January 1974 | production number = 22016 | written = David P. Harmon | director = Hal Sutherland | comic = no | omnibus = Star Trek Logs Seven and Eight }} The Eye of the Beholder was the 15th episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series, aired on 5 January, 1974. The episode was later novelized in Log Eight, the eighth installment of Alan Dean Foster's Star Trek Logs, in July 1976. Description :Another exciting episode from television's most popular science fiction series. :Complete in this volume: :The Eye of the Beholder :A routine follow-up mission to investigate an overdue survey ship leads the crew of the to a world where visitors are always welcome… very welcome indeed. :Kirk, Spock and McCoy are suddenly captured by strangely intelligent aliens… telepathic Lactrans who look upon the ''Enterprise crew as no more than interesting specimens for their already well-stocked zoo.'' :It was not a happy situation for Captain Kirk and his crew. And there seemed to be no way out… Summary :Captain's log, stardate 5537.1 (novelization). The ''Enterprise is embarked, for a change, on a routine follow-up mission—to search for a survey ship overdue for report-in in the vicinity of Epsilon Scorpii, last known to be investigating the system of a G4 sun designated Lactra on Federation starcharts.'' :Captain's log, supplemental (novelization). We have encountered and visually observed the missing survey ship. It continues to maintain communications silence. There is no evidence of violent damage or sentient attack. Mr. Spock will lead a security team in boarding the ship. :Captain's log, stardate 5501.2 (episode). We are orbiting the planet Lactra VII. Our mission is to discover the whereabouts or fate of a six-member science crew. Voice contact having yielded nothing, a landing party beamed aboard to see if the deserted ship's log and computers could give us any information. :Ariel'' ship's log (novelization). It is now 32 minutes since our last contact with the three members of our crew who beamed down to the planetary surface. Each member of that crew was instructed to report in at ten-minute intervals. As this deadline has long since passed, and subsequent to our repeated failure to contact any member of the landing party, I have decided to take the following action. As senior officer aboard, I, Lieutenant Commander Louis Markel, take full responsibility for this action and any consequences thereof. All three remaining members of the survey team, myself included, will beam down in an attempt to discover the whereabouts of our comrades and, if necessary, to effect a rescue. If for any reason we should fail to return, I, Lieutenant Commander Louis Markel, do hereby accept and acknowledge that I…'' :Ariel'' ship's log (episode). It is now 32 minutes since our last contact with the three members of our crew on the planet surface. As the senior officer aboard, I, Lieutenant Commander Markel, have made the following decision. The three remaining crew members, myself included, will beam down to effect a rescue. If, for any reason, we do not return, be it known that …'' Kirk, Spock and McCoy beamed down to search for the missing crew, avoiding unusual creatures in oddly distinct environments, first in areas of boiling water, then a desert, then a rainforest, revealing highly sophisticated terraforming on the planet, but with no apparent rhyme or reason. The trio were suddenly ensnared by the tentacles of 30-meter-long slug-like Lactrans. The lifeforms carried the officers to the Lactran city, where they were deposited in a habitat comfortable for Humans secured with a force field — they were Human zoo specimens. Missing Ariel officers Randi Bryce and Tom Markel greeted them; a third officer had also survived but was sick. Through experimentation, the officers learned what they could of their captors, who were highly intelligent, advanced and telepathic, thousands of years more advanced than Starfleet. Spock was unable to reach them telepathically. McCoy conveyed with conviction that a medkit was necessary to help Nancy Randolph, and his kit was brought to him. Spock realized that if the Lactrans went to the trouble, they were capable of understanding specific thoughts from the landing party. Kirk feigned illness and the group concentrated on the need for a communicator. A six-year-old Lactran picked up a communicator from the exhibit table and brought it into the habitat to Kirk. When Kirk reached out and signaled the ship, the child swiftly retrieved the device, just in time for it to be caught in the transporter beam, confounding Montgomery Scott when it rematerialized in the transporter room. The child's parents panicked, having been unaware that Humans might be deadly. They probed Kirk's mind to find out what had happened to their baby. Scott was able to convince it that the ship wasn't a toy and that Scott wasn't a pet. They beamed back together, saving Kirk from a mental attack by five concerned adults. After the parents "dumbed down" their thoughts to a level comparable to baby talk, the infant was able to relay those messages to Spock, and communication was established. After some deliberation, the Lactrans agreed to free the officers, on condition that they retrieve a final exhibit for their Lactra VII zoo: a jawanda, a nearly mythical non-sentient creature of which they knew little except for where to begin their quest. Although initially hesitant to bring their child along, the Lactran parents were set up in a cargo bay near the hangar bay where the ship's corridors were widest. The Enterprise proceeded to the Boquin system near the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. A landing party traveled through the hostile atmosphere of Boqu II in a shuttlecrawler and met Hivar the Toq. The treelike Boqus were suffering from an epidemic, and were willing to help with the jawanda if McCoy could cure them. Eventually, McCoy and K'ang Te identified the cause of the affliction and developed a viable treatment. Jawanda were massive cosmozoans that fed off interstellar radiation away from gravity wells. Boqu II radiated more energy than it absorbed and had a weak gravity, which made the planet a delicacy for the jawanda, but their presence cooled the surface and made life harder for Boqus. They eventually drove the jawandas away by utilizing massive gravitic engines installed on six of the planet's moons which could herd and repel the huge creatures. Hivar renovated an ancient control mechanism which would allow the moons to follow the Enterprise during a trip into intergalactic space in search of a specimen. Six days later, heading at a maximum speed of warp three, they detected the transmissions of a jawanda, but had to jettison the moons in order to travel at warp five to intercept it. The millimeter-thick animal was the size of North America and wrapped itself around the ship to absorb radiation from the warp drive. With the ship powered down, Kirk, Spock and McCoy examined the creature in spacesuits, then were stuck on it when it unwrapped and departed at warp speed like a huge flying carpet. The Enterprise caught up with it and retrieved the officers, only to become enveloped again. They used the opposite tactic this time, engorging the animal with maximum warp power for several minutes. As it moved off, bloated, Hikaru Sulu and Hivar were able to entrap the creature. It then changed its radio transmission patterns into a wail, essentially a distress signal to others of its kind. During the return trip, sensors picked up three or four significantly larger jawanda in pursuit. A shuttlecraft was rigged as a diversion to transmit louder distress signals, but their captive simply amplified its own calls in response. As the Enterprise neared the gravity well of a star, the red giant NGC 7332, they detected a jawanda approaching at close to warp 10 with a diameter of more than 100 Earths, large enough to engulf Sol. It nearly caught them, but the Enterprise reached the gravity well first and it was forced to turn away at the last moment. Resigned to its fate, the captured jawanda ceased its distress calls during the trip to Lactra, and it was placed in a polar orbit around Lactra VII. The Enterprise then returned with Hivar and returned the six Boqu moons around Boqu II. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Randi Bryce • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Shiboline M'Ress • Tom Markel • Leonard McCoy • Nancy Randolph • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • unnamed Lactrans • Canopus III dinosaur • Maravel dragon • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • Randy Bryce • Hivar the Toq • John Kyle • James T. Kirk • Shiboline M'Ress • Louis Markel • Leonard McCoy • Meyers • Nancy Randolph • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Lactrans • Canopus III dinosaur • Maraville dargoneer • jawanda • Azathoth • Christine Chapel • K'ang Te • M'baww • Old One • Prox • Seelens Starships and vehicles Episode starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) (survey ship/scout) Novelization starships and vehicles : (survey ship/scout) • ( heavy cruiser) • hovercraft • mapping drone • shuttlecraft • shuttlecrawler Locations Episode locations :Lactra (Lactra VII • Lactra VII zoo • Lactran city) Canopus III • Earth Maraville Novelization locations :Boquian system (Boqu II • Drasid • Lethiq • Lathoq • Mett One • Mett Two • Oj) • Epsilon Scorpii • Lactra (Lactra VII • Lactra VII zoo • Lactran city) • Milky Way Galaxy • NGC 7332 Canopus III • Earth • Galactic Historical Archives • Galaxy M33 • Maraville • Nubecula Major • S. Monicus I • Sol • Waimangu Valley Races and cultures :Boqus • Caitian • Human • Lactran • Triexian • Vulcan States and organizations :sciences division • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :airlock • antenna • aurora • biology • bridge • briefing room • communicator • computer • coordinate • dilithium crystal • ecology • geology • gravity • greenhouse effect • IQ • laboratory • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) library computer]] • force field • hand-held weapon • impulse power • library computer • life-support belt • light year • mathematics • medical kit • medikit • phaser • photon torpedo • radio telescope • radio wave • science • scope • sensor • ship-mounted weapon • shuttle bay • soloid • starship • sun lamp • technology • transporter • transporter room • tricorder • viewscreen • visual pickup • xenobiology • xenology Ranks and titles :admiral • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medical lab • mister • navigator • officer • physician • science officer • security • senior officer • transporter chief • xenologist Lifeforms :amoeba • ant • animal • bacteria • cetacean • dinosaur • dolphin • grass • humanoid • insect • jawanda • Maraville dragon • plant • silicon-based lifeform • six-legged canine • slug • tribble • two-headed python • unicorn • waul Other references :alien • anatomy • Animax • atmosphere • boarding party • brain • captain's log • cargo hold • city • civilization • class M planet • colony • comet • communication • Dark Ages • day • desert • disease • emergency rations • eye • epidemic • fever • first contact • flying carpet • G class star • galaxy • ghid • government • hour • kilometer • landing party • lifeform • log entry • malaria • medicine • meteorite • minaghid • minute • multinevar • nation-state • nevar • orbit • piñata • planet • primate • pulsar • quasar • races and cultures • radio nebula • rain forest • rank • seafood • sentient life • ship's log • sign language • silicon • space • star • star chart • star system • starbase • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • steak • stellar classification • suicide • telepathy • temperature • terraforming • title • uniform • universe • water • weapon • week • yellow star • zoo Chronology ;Six weeks prior to stardate 5537.1 : Ariel officers abandon ship to search for their missing comrades on Lactra VII ;2269 (stardate 5537.1) : Enterprise locates Ariel in orbit of Lactra VII and rescues survivors ;2269 : Enterprise traveled for two weeks between Lactra VII and Boqu II ;2269 : Enterprise officers spent three weeks researching the Animax epidemic ;2269 : Enterprise traveled for six days in the direction of Galaxy M-33 in search of a cosmozoan jawanda ;2269 : Enterprise spent one day approaching and trapping a jawanda ;2269 : Enterprise traveled for a "considerably longer" period than two weeks returning to Lactra VII at warp three ;2269 (stardate 5537.2) : Enterprise completed its return trip to Boqu II traveling at warp six. ;stardate 6111.3 : Log entry recordings of this mission are transcribed by at the Galactic Historical Archives on S. Monicus I. Appendices Background * This is the eighth of Alan Dean Foster's TAS adaptation collections which have been reprinted a number of times, often in omnibuses with other Star Trek Log books. Most recently in 2006 by Del Rey Books, an imprint of the original Ballantine Books publishers, as part of ''Star Trek'''s 40th Anniversary celebrations. * While the episode itself mentions stardate 5501.2, the novelization states a date range of 5537.1 to 5537.2, and the dates mentioned in log entry occurrences are altered accordingly. * The episode ends with the crew leaving the Lactran zoo and with Markel aboard the Enterprise. The novelization continues the story, however, with the Enterprise helping the Lactrans capture the cosmozoan. * An image of the Lactran city was printed on the first edition cover to ''Log Six''. * Ariel was given the SS prefix at StarTrek.com. * The novelization incorporated many elements that were not seen in the aired episode, but rather which originated in David P. Harmon's final draft script dated 21 September, 1973: ** Spock led a boarding party to the survey ship and found Markel's log tape. In the episode those events were summarized in the briefing room. In the script, Kirk, Spock and McCoy boarded the ship and listened to the log there. ** Prior to being captured, Kirk, Spock and McCoy fled towards a cave to avoid a pack of wild six-legged canines with razor-sharp fangs. The dogs ended up attacking an enormous two-headed python which came out of the cave. ** En route to the Lactra VII zoo, the three Lactrans traveled a fair distance with the landing party within a cylindrical-shaped subway hovercraft (described as a type of bullet train in the script) and then sterilized their specimens. ** A herd of unicorns were seen in one habitat. ** In an attempt to convince the Lactrans that the landing party was intelligent, Spock wrote a complex mathematical formula on the ground with a twig, which prompted quivering motions which Spock translated as laughter. Spock concluded that Lactrans were so advanced that his actions were regarded as playing with a child's building blocks. ** Security officers fired at the Lactran child with phasers, but it was impervious to the stun setting. ** The Human habitat drew larger crowds on rest days. Details unique to the novelization * Lactrans were gray and eyeless. Writer Alan Dean Foster worked from scripts and apparently had not seen character designs depicting the episode's more colorful Lactrans with large eyes. * Force fields separating various habitats had been turned off but were reactivated shortly before the landing party was captured. * Bryce clarified that other Ariel crew died in habitats before Lactrans could get to them. Randolph, Bryce and Markel were captured at night. * When talking failed, Montgomery Scott tried to communicate with the Lactran child using sign language. * One reason the Lactrans gave for freeing the Starfleet officers was that Humans maintained their own zoos. * Freedom came upon the condition that the Enterprise retrieve a cosmozoan jawanda for the zoo. The story was expanded to cover the events of the next two to three months. * When first encountering the Boqus, Spock and McCoy remarked that silicon-based lifeforms had not previously been encountered. However, prior to 2269 they had previously encountered the crystalline Alpha 23-C natives ( ) and the Janus VI Horta ( ). They were also familiar with Professor Patrick Moore's studies of silicon-based life ( ). * Similarly, Kirk was amazed that a lifeform could travel at warp speed, despite having seen the warp-traveling Dikironium cloud creature firsthand in 2268 in . Details unique to the script * Randi Bryce was written as Leonard McCoy's daughter. The elder McCoy had recommended her for the survey assignment. When introduced to Spock, she said she'd heard a lot about him from her father. She was on the bridge along with Markel when Spock received the Lactrans' final message. * Lactra VII was the size of Jupiter with an ammonia atmosphere, lakes of molten lava, and a gravity of 11.1 G. The transporter altered the survey team's biological structure so they could explore the surface. Kirk, Spock and McCoy were similarly altered. * The aquatic creature was conceived as a lava-dwelling "octopotamus," a hippopotamus/octopus-like animal. * The survey crew consisted of Engineer Markel, First Officer James, Nurse Randolph, Randi, and two others. The vessel's captain appeared to be one of the casualties. * Lactran city was 5,000 square miles in size. While Lactrans considered humans ugly, Spock said they regarded his ears as "almost bearable." * Pavel Chekov was present when the Lactran child carried Scott onto the bridge. * The Lactran parents "spanked" their child telepathically after it beamed down with Scott. Images log eight.jpg|Original cover image. log eight reprint.jpg|Reprint cover image. lactran.jpg|A Lactran child. lactra 7.jpg|Lactra VII. lactra zoo aquatic creature.jpg|Aquatic creature. canopus III dinosaur.jpg|Canopus III dinosaur. lactran city.jpg|Lactran city. lactran holding cell.jpg|Lactran holding cell. maraville dragon.jpg|Maraville dragon. nancy Randolph.jpg|Nancy Randolph. Randi Bryce.jpg|Randi Bryce. Tom Markel.jpg|Tom Markel. mress beholder.jpg|M'ress. lactra zoo Humans.jpg|Zoo Humans. lactra zoo unknown creature 1.jpg|A zoo creature. lactra zoo unknown creature 2.jpg|A zoo creature. lactra zoo unknown creature 3.jpg|A zoo creature. Log six.jpg|Cover appearance Timeline External links * * * The Eye of the Beholder article at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/ Curt Danhauser's Guide to Animated Star Trek] website. category:tAS episodes category:tAS novelizations Category:1976 productions and publications